havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven Herald
The Haven Herald is a weekly newspaper that serves the town of Haven, Maine, co-published by brothers Vince and Dave Teagues. The newspaper's office is located at 217 King Street in Haven, and the phone number to the office is (207) 555-0111; the paper's website is listed as www.havenherald.com. The Herald was founded in 1684 as a titled the Herald of Haven. By 1725, it became a newspaper, titled "The Haven Herald". Copies sold for Two Cents.Haven Herald No. IV By the 1930s, "The" was dropped from the title and the paper was simply Haven Herald and it sold for five cents (year subscription: $1.25, 6 mos ¢75): .Haven Herald Vol. 26, No. 41 By the 1950s, the paper cost ten cents (year subscription: $3.50, 6 mos: $2).Haven Herald Vol. 48, No. 18 By the 1980s, the paper cost ¢50 for an individual issue (year subscription: $9.50, 6 mos: $5).Haven Herald Vol. 68, No. 32 The current price for an individual paper is $2. A full year subscription is $19.50 and a half-year subscription is $15. Vince and Dave deliver the papers themselves."Silent Night" The Teagues run the paper at a loss. In 2010, when subscriptions were up 12 percent, the Teagues lost ten thousand dollars. The Teagues have considered shuttering the paper multiple times, and have previously received offers to buy out the Herald. Vince considered taking the offer, and argued that he and Dave could simply blog instead. The Herald hosts an annual Horrific Haunted Halloween Hangout, and give out an award for the best costume. Vol. 101 of the Haven Herald History Editions *1689 - Herald of Haven - "the most Revered Flagg to elaborate on the proper devices & most godly mechanisms for the examination and discovery of Wytches" *Tuesday, February 18, 1725 - Haven Herald No. IV - Ship Breaks Up In Calm Seas , which is appropriate for Maine, 1725.}} *Saturday, October 13, 1934 - Haven Herald Vol. 26, No. 41 - Halleck's Homestead Vanished Overnight *Saturday, October 13, 1956 - Haven Herald Vol. 48, No. 18 - Murder? Police Baffled *Saturday, May 28, 1983 - Haven Herald Vol. 68, No. 32 - Who Killed the Colorado Kid? *October 2010 - Haven Herald Vol. 96 - "Haven Trashed By Burnt Gas Pipes" / "High School Prank Breeds Paranoia" *October 2010 - Haven Herald Vol. 97 - "Erratic Behavior Tied to Contaminated Meat" / "Grafitti a Growing Concern for Citizens" *October 2010 - Haven Herald Vol. 98 - "Aggressive Swine Flu Strain to Blame for Organ Failures" Other stories *Saturday, November 5, 1955, the Herald ran an article about the disappearance of Arthur Chambers's family. *In 1956, the paper published an interview with the Hastings family.Welcome to Haven *Thursay, May 21, 1959 - story about Gordon Johnston's move from Alabama to Maine.Ain't No Sunshine *Thursday, May 12, 1983 - story about Vaughn Carpenter entitled "Noted Family's Heir Receives Final Rites." *Saturday, May 15, 1983 - story about Carpenter entitled "Carpenter Scion Makes Miraculous Recovery: Doctors at a Loss for Explanation."As You Were *Summer, 1983 - story titled "Missing Woman's Body Discovered" concerning the discovery of a woman who had gone missing on May 23rd, the day after the Colorado Kid's death. *1998 - story titled "Maggie Kelly Named Lobster Princess."Love Machine Opening credits The Haven Herald features prominently in the opening credits. The credits show the Herald over time, starting with the broadsheet Herald of Haven in 1689. This is followed by the editions with the articles "Ship Breaks Up In Calm Seas", "Halleck's Homestead Vanished Overnight", and "Murder? Police Baffled". Starting in Season 2 the issue with the "Who Killed the Colorado Kid?" article closed the credits. Notable appearances * "Fear & Loathing" * "Sins of the Fathers" * "Silent Night" * "301" * "Stay" * "Over My Head" * "Double Jeopardy" * "Magic Hour (Part 2)" * "The New Girl" Notes Inconsistencies References Category:Businesses